


Alluring

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [17]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: CEO, F/M, Masks, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: There is something about the masked woman that Kris can't seem to get over, he wants more he wants all of her, but she keeps him at arm distance. Even worse is he has no idea what she looks like behind the mask.





	Alluring

Bass vibrated in Kris’s ears as his eyes darted around, looking for her again, the girl in the mask. The girl that every Saturday night he would find in the same club. At first, she would be with others but now she came here for the same reason he did, to see each other. 

She was Alluring, secretive and passionate. Kris knew so much but so little at the same time, and every night he would beg to know who she really was and every time she would make an excuse to stay hidden behind the fabric of the mask. 

He wondered if he was stupid for dumbly coming back each week to you like this, but he couldn’t help the gravitational pull that drew him to you. The burning need to be with you and see you.

Maybe it was because he felt he could tell you anything and you wouldn’t judge you, that he could put his guard down and not be the cold man most people knew him to be. 

The pull caused him to turn, to see you sitting in a booth in the corner of the club drink in hand, looking at him expectantly. 

Smirking Kris made his way to you, sliding into the other side of the booth, his eyes landing on your big beautiful ones. 

“Your back,” your silky voice whispers as you play with the rim of your glass, leaning closer to the table.

“Your here,” he says in a lowered tone, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Because I knew you would be,” you chuckle, taking a sip of your drink.

“What can I say your alluring,” he paused as he watched you sip your drink his chest burning at the view that was you, beautiful and mysterious. 

Smirking you set your glass down, “We don’t have much time.”

“I know,” Kris whispers before placing his hand on the table “but I must know. Who are you.”

A small frown appeared on your lips as you shook your head. “I can't tell you such things.”

“And why is that,” Kris leans over the table, determined to get an answer.

“I must go, It looks like my time is cut short tonight,” you whisper before sliding your hand from his, standing up and quickly walking to the edge of the dance floor, turning around quickly before disappearing into the mob of people.

Kris sat still, his fingers tapping the table in annoyance, he knew finding you in the crowd was impossible, and more so he was annoyed.

* * *

The weekend passed by, you were on his mind more than normal and it was driving him insane as he rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white button down, leaning over another office worker as they blubbered about accidentally deleting an important file. 

“Just take your lunch now, I'll take care of it,” Kris growled, anger visible in his words.

The employee moved out of the way, letting Kris sit down in his place as he retreated to the break room. 

Grumbling, he transferred the files to his own office computer and stood up, quickly making his way to the office.

As he entered he heard his name called from behind him. 

“CEO Wu,” his secretary waved to him as she approached a shy girl behind her barely visible. “This is our new trainee Y/n,” she said as he stepped out of the way,

The pull was instant, his eyes flashing to you instantly looking you up and down he inhaled sharply.

“Um, Mr. Wu?” the secretary exclaimed as you now looked at him closer, you swear you recognized him, and not by the fact that he was a Wu, the heir to one of the most famous companies in China, no. There was something more to him that you recognized.

Eyes narrowing you studied the way his brow furrowed before he shook his head, his aura suddenly registering. The man from the club, was it him?

“It's nice to meet you Y/n,” Kris said in a murmur before taking a deep breath. “Again.”

The secretary glanced between the two of you confused, “Should I go?” she asks awkwardly.

“Yes, I need to talk to Ms. Y/n in private.”

The secretary walked away, snapping you from your trance as you quickly turned on your heals walking after her, but failing when Kris grabbed your wrist gingerly, stopping you.

“Don’t run from me again,” he deadpans.

“Please- I had no idea I-”

Kris took a step closer, turning you to face him, his hand falling to your chin as he leaned it up leaving a simple kiss on your lips, the same kiss you had shared with the masked man many times before. 

Breaking away he smiled “I found you,” his face fell though as he saw the nervousness in your face. “But you didn’t want to be found did you?”

“I-I was scared, I was so drawn to you, but I was worried once you saw who I really was that you would hate me, so I kept avoiding it and pushing you away i'm sorry I-” you were cut off but his lips falling to your again.

“Yours alluring, beautiful and I don’t hate you. You have no idea how empty I have felt since I met you, my weeks drag the only thing I look forward to is seeing you, hearing you.” his lips pecked your lips over and over again. “Kissing you.”

Relaxing you let your hand run up his arm, the button up tight on his upper body. “Well, you found me.”

“Finally.”


End file.
